


An Egg-cellent Name

by AithuzahFic (veritably_mad)



Series: The Egg-cident [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veritably_mad/pseuds/AithuzahFic
Summary: Merlin had tried handing the dragon over to the appropriate authorities. The appropriate authorities had handed it right back.





	An Egg-cellent Name

“You can _not_ just name your dragon ‘Dragon.’”

“I’m not,” Merlin insisted. “She’s not really mine to name, so I’m just calling her that until they find where she belongs.”

The dragon was curled up in Merlin’s lap, where he was alternately giving her chin scratches, belly rubs, and bits of chicken from a plastic container on the coffee table. Merlin tried to give Will a stern look, but the dragon cooed and his mouth immediately spread into the  _doofiest_ smile Will had ever seen as he looked back down at her.

Will grinned at the display. “Kilawhatsit seemed to think she belonged right here with you,” he said, “and isn’t he literally a dragon? Shouldn’t you listen to what the dragon says about what to do with a baby dragon?”

“ _Kilgharrah_ doesn’t know how university student schedules work,” Merlin muttered. Kilgharrah was the oldest (and largest) dragon still living, and he served as an advisor to the International Magical Conservation Association. He’d taken one look at Merlin and the babbling baby in his arms (she’d bitten and shot sparks at anyone who tried to take her away from him), said something about destiny and unbreakable bonds and Dragonlord magic, and all of the Association members had nodded like the matter was closed before sending them both back out into the world with little more than a folder full of dragon care instructions and contact information for regular check-ins and emergencies. It was the most terrifying, awe-inspiring, and frustrating ten minutes of Merlin’s life.

Merlin had _tried_ handing the dragon over to the appropriate authorities. The appropriate authorities had handed it right back.

“Forget uni!” Will put his hands on Merlin’s shoulders and said, as gravely as possible, “ _You’re a father now_.”

“Urgh.” Merlin tried to sink into the cushions.

“Your first responsibility is to name your child.”

“Stoooop,” Merlin whined.

“It is your duty to the world and to your offspring to name her something badass and majestic. Like Doomfang or Kingslayer.”

Merlin put a hand over Will’s face and pushed him away. Will let himself fall back against the arm of the sofa, laughing. The dragon sat up on Merlin’s knees and looked back and forth between them, her wings opening for balance. Then she hopped onto Will’s chest and pushed her front paws against his forehead.  

“Bad,” she scolded in recognizable English. Merlin’s jaw dropped open and Will blinked dumbly into the dragon’s stern expression.

“This is the best thing that’s ever happened to us,” Will whispered. He reached up and tickled her chin until she nipped his finger and leapt back to Merlin’s lap.

“I _know_ ,” Merlin said. “I want to keep her forever but I just know I’m going to spoil her rotten and she’s going to grow up into one of those storybook greedy, treasure-hoarding dragons who just lounges around on a gigantic mound of gold and trinkets all day.”

“ _Real dragons aren’t like that at all, they’re smart and majestic and noble creatures of magic_ ,” Will sing-songed, flapping his hand in an impression of a mouth with each syllable. “That’s you, literally every time we watch one of those movies.”

“Exactly! And I’m going to ruin this one!”

“Listen. Merls. Mate.” Will shoved himself upright, the dragon nestled between them with her head pillowed on Merlin’s knee. “You’re an idiot and a complete disaster. We know this. But you’re the smartest idiot I know, and you _live_ for this kind of thing. ‘Sides, you’re a super-sorcerer and a Dragonlord and whatever else. You’re gonna be fine.”

Merlin looked down into the dragon’s eyes, bright as she watched and listened, absorbing it all. Through the warm pulse of his magic, he could feel the calm and contentment and _trust_ radiating from her, as though she felt his uncertainty and wanted to reassure him.

 _Aithusa_ , Merlin thought, a thread of magic lacing through the word as he stroked it into her scales like the inscription of a spell. _Light of the sun._ The dragon purred, approving, and snuggled deeper into his lap.

Maybe they would be fine, after all.

Will snapped his fingers. “I’ve got it!” he exclaimed. “ _Bloodtalon_.”

With an absentminded flick of magic, Merlin shoved his friend off the sofa.

**Author's Note:**

> I went back and forth a million times about whether or not this dragon should be named Aithusa, since it’s obviously a bit more colorful than the one from canon. In the end I just couldn’t find a name I liked enough for her. Hope that’s okay with everyone.


End file.
